This invention is directed to advanced recording options in interactive media guidance applications. Interactive media guidance applications, such as interactive television program guides, are well known in the art.
In recent years, many trends have challenged the functionality of existing interactive media guidance applications. For example, it has become common for studios to release multiple versions of a movie, e.g., widescreen versions, director's cuts, unrated versions. Similarly, it has become common for programs to be broadcast or made available in varying formats, often without commercial interruptions. Due to these and other trends, interactive media guidance applications may now encounter several different versions of the same program. The prevalence of these and other new program variations has created a need for more advanced recording options.